Mil años en Soledad
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Durante una reunion de Celestia con importantes diplomaticos, Luna debera enfrentar la prueba mas importante en su vida, convenserlos de que Nightmare Moon es historia y que esta lista para retomar sus deberes reales.


**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un fic de Luna y Celestia, espero les guste**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic le****pertenece****a Hasbro y Lauren Faust**

**Mil Años en Soledad****:**

Habian pasado aproximadamente nueve meses desde que la princesa Luna se libro del hechizo de Nighmare Moon con la ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas. Aquella pequeña y tímida potrilla se había convertido en una hermosa yegua, su pelaje se había tornado más oscuro, su crin se mecia por si sola y se había alargado tanto como la de su hermana mayor. Luna descansaba en su habitación pensando en todo aquello que se había perdido en mil años, todo debido a sus celos y ambición de poder…

"¿Luna?"-dijo Celestia al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la princesa de la noche

Luna giro su cabeza hacia la puerta, usando su magia giro la perilla y dejo entrar a su hermana mayor

"¿Si Celestia?"-pregunto de forma educada

"Necesito que vengas conmigo. Quisiera que me acompañaras en la junta de esta tarde"

Luna sintió un vuelco en el estomago

"¿Estas…?"-trago saliva-"¿…segura?... digo… no es que no quiera ir, se que en algún momento deberé tomar esa responsabilidad pero… bueno lo que quiero decir es que… No creo que ellos confíen en"

"Estarás ahí por mandato mío, pequeña hermana. Solo no hables a menos que te dirijan la palabra y todo saldrá bien"-Celestia le regalo una sonrisa a la cual Luna respondió de la misma forma-"Además como dijiste algún día deberás tomar esta responsabilidad. Tu gobernaras Ecuestria durante la noche, es vital que conozcas a cada uno de los diplomáticos más importantes de reino"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero confió en ti hermana"

Celestia salió de la habitación seguida de su hermana, caminaron por el pasillo hasta el salón donde los representantes de cada especie de pony se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa redonda. Parecían estar discutiendo asuntos de vital importancia para todos.

Dos guardias abrieron las puertas de aquel gran salón y un tercero anuncio la llegada de las dos princesas-"Presentando a sus aureas majestades… La Princesa Celestia y La Princesa Luna de Ecuestria"

Inmediatamente los representantes se levantaron de sus asientos, Luna se sintió inmediatamente observada por cada uno de ellos, no de forma molesta o desconfiada sino como si le tuvieran miedo. Celestia tomo asiento y junto a ella su hermana. Unos momentos de silencio después la princesa hablo…

"Gracias a todos por venir. Como bien saben…"

"Su majestad"-interrumpió uno de representantes, un unicornio-"Con todo respeto ¿Es realmente necesario que ella este aquí?"- estaba claro que hablaba por todos los presentes ante la presencia de la princesa de la noche

"Al parecer olvidan que algún día mi hermana asumirá sus deberes reales y deberán hablar con ella durante la noche. Si cree que usted se encuentra por encima de ella, con gusto puede irse de esta reunión. Luna esta aquí por mandato mío y no se irá ¿A quedado claro?"-dijo Celestia en defensa a su hermana

Los diplomáticos asintieron en silencio y continuaron la reunión. Las discusiones fueron las mismas que había cada reunión: rutas de importación, fronteras, la distribución del clima por parte de los pegasos. Una vez concluida la reunión…

"Al parecer hemos abarcado todos los temas que había que discutir"-dijo la princesa Celestia-"¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

El representante de los ponys terrestres se levanto y miro a la princesa Luna. Ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación…

"Tengo una pregunta para la princesa Luna. ¿Cómo sabemos que usted se encuentra en condiciones de reinar mientras su hermana no se encuentre o mientras ella duerme?"-todos los presentes se mantuvieron atentos mientras el diplomático volvía a hablar-"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que usted no volverá a convertirse en Nightmare Moon?"

Luna se sintió intimidada por tantas miradas sobre ella, no sabía que responder. No eran temas que no se hubiesen discutido antes pero parecía mas como si la estuvieran acusando de algo que una pregunta.

"Bien… um… como sabrán he estado en el castillo por casi un año recuperándome de aquel incidente, para estar segura de que podre asumir mis deberes reales propiamente. Por lo que creo que podre reinar mientras mi hermana se encuentra ausente"

"Eso puedo entenderlo princesa pero ¿Que hay de Nightmare Moon?, ¿Quien puede asegurarnos de que no volverá a transformarse e intentara tomar el reino mientras no estamos preparados?"- pregunto una voz diferente, esta vez fue el representante de los pegasos

"Me gustaría contestar esas preguntas por mi hermana, esos son temas muy delicados para ella y no debería responderlos tan de repente"

"Celestia espera"-interrumpió Luna-"Déjame responder"

Luna sabía que esta era su oportunidad de ganarse la confianza de todos, si no podía responder estas preguntas, jamás confiarían en ella

"¿Estas segura?"

"Por favor tengo que hacer esto. Confía en mi, solo esta vez"

"¿Y bien? esperamos su respuestas"-dijo el diplomático de los pegasos

Luna le lanzo una mirada retadora al diplomático

"Es común pensar que Nightmare Moon y yo éramos la misma pony. Es verdad, en un principio lo éramos, pero después ella tomo vida propia. Lo que una vez fue otra personalidad se convirtió en una sola. Aquella entidad que conocieron como Nightmare Moon se ha ido, fue destruida"

"Entonces explique lo de los Elementos de la Armonía"-dijo el unicornio

Luna cambio su mirada ahora hacia el unicornio, quien al sentirla se dejo caer en su asiento

"Lo que los elementos hicieron fue destruir a Nightmare Moon, además de redimirme. Le debo mucho más que un simple gracias a las guardianas de los elementos y dudo mucho que algún día podre pagárselos"

"Es un muy tierna historia, su majestad"-dijo el pony de tierra-"pero aun no responde si intentar volver a tomar el reino como lo intento hace mil años"

"He vivido por un largo tiempo señor. Quizás no tanto como mi hermana. Hace mil años, cuando la princesa Celestia se vio obligada a desterrar a Nightmare Moon a la luna, estuve ahí observando todo a través de los ojos de Nightmare Moon, aun existía, podía oír y ver todo lo que ocurría. Pude ver el rostro de mi hermana cuando hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Fue una mirada de horror y de eterno arrepentimiento. Lo que hizo no fue una decisión fácil y no me sorprendería si todavía ella sufre por lo que tuvo que hacer"

Celestia permaneció callada escuchando cada palabra que decía Luna, su mirada se concentraba más en la mesa que en los diplomáticos

"Dígame ustedes… si alguno de sus seres queridos se hubiese convertido en un monstruo y la única solución que tuvieran seria desterrarlo a algún lugar completamente solitario por mil años, ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes?"

Los tres diplomáticos se quedaron en silencio, sin poder dar una respuesta real…

"Mil años son un tiempo muy largo. Cada día durante esos mil años, los crímenes de Nightmare Moon se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Sus crímenes son míos ahora y debo pagar con el remordimiento y la vergüenza de haber tomado esa decisión. Hice a mi propia hermana sufrir por culpa de mi egoísmo. ¿Honestamente creen que volvería a hacer que mi hermana sufriera de la misma forma otra vez?"

Los tres diplomáticos negaron lentamente con la cabeza.

"No su majestad"-dijo el Pegaso-"La mentamos haber cuestionado su habilidad para reinar

"Bien me alegra que hayas llegado a un acuerdo"

Celestia no podía sentirse más orgullosa en estos momentos, Luna siempre fue una potrilla tímida pero ahora se estaba comportando como una verdadera princesa.

"Bien si no hay más preguntas"-dijo Celestia rompiendo con el silencio-"Pueden retirarse"

Los representantes de los pegasos y unicornios dejaron el gran salón pero el pony terrenal se quedo atrás, se acerco a la princesa Luna e hizo una reverencia

"Quisiera disculparme con su majestad, por convertirla en el blanco de nuestras dudas, estoy asombrado de lo fácil que pudo manejar la situación"

"Gracias señor, agradezco y acepto sus disculpas. Sé que aun existen dudas sobre mi pero si puedo hacer algo para volver a ganarme la confianza de mis súbditos lo hare con gusto"

El pony de tierra dejo el salón asombrado de la respuesta de la princesa. Una vez solas, Luna miro a Celestia

"Siento haber sacado ese tema, sé que no fue fácil para ninguna de las dos"

"Hiciste un gran trabajo, pequeña hermana. Estoy orgullosa de que la forma en que te defendiste. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar?"

"Me gustaría mucho"

Por primera vez Luna se sintió parte del reino, después de haber sufrido mil años en soledad…

**Fin**


End file.
